


Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; Legacy of the Yellow Flash and Hot Red Habanero

by patrysia181



Category: Naruto
Genre: A crap idea but I may just continue if I can hash out the details, Gen, OMC - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Something that was written within an hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrysia181/pseuds/patrysia181
Summary: This is the story of how Naruto became a much stronger and down-to-earth Ninja with a parent/sibling-like figure by his side to guide him and give him everything he needs. A what-if story about a seemingly unassuming Jounin taking on the role of a model for one Naruto Uzumaki and teaching him everything and anything to make sure that his best friend's legacy carries on as well as telling the Jinchuuriki everything he needed to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I have for a story. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and I just may continue. It was written hastily so it may not make much sense but it's the most I could've done.

When Amataka Hiroki walked into the Hokage office that day he had never expected that he would be faced with the chibi form of his supposedly dead best friend however as he looked closely at the small child laying on the couch in the office, he noticed a couple of differences. 

Whereas Minato's face was flawless this face was marred with three whisker-like marks upon those soft cheeks. Where's Minato's hair was a light blond, this hair was a much darker blond. Whereas Minato had been tall as a six-year-old, this child was very short. And whereas Minato's chakra was a slow flow of power, this child's chakra was a wildly flowing waterfall, looking for an escape but only able to flow in one direction. 

"Hokage-sama?" Hiroki looked at Hiuzen Sarutobi who only sighed sadly and waved towards the couch, clearly indicating for Hiroki to sit down while Hiruzen sat on the opposite side, his face looking weary and aged, almost sorrowful as he gazed upon the child at Hiroki's side. 

"Amataka-kun, I told you that Minato, Kushina and their child perished on October 10th." Hiruzen started as he steepled his fingers together. "I lied. I didn't mean to but at that time I thought I was making the right choice, clearly it wasn't. The child next to you is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the only and last living legacy of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. I had found him bundled up in a basket with blankets next to Minato's and Kushina's dead bodies. As I am aware you were told that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi into a child. This is the child." 

"...He sealed the Kyuubi into his own child?" Hiroki hissed in shock as he turned his blue eyes to the child who was restlessly resting on the couch, his hand curled into a small fist at his side. 

"He had no choice," Hiruzen said softly. "Naruto-kun was the only child that had been born that day. As you know perfectly well a newborn's chakra coils are still undeveloped at that stage, not to mention with Kushina-chan being his mother, Naruto was in near constant contact with the Kyuubi and its foul chakra. He was the perfect and only candidate for the sealing. I doubt Minato made the decision lightly at least not without arguing with Kushina about it." 

"Why are you telling me this now Hokage-sama?" Hiroki worriedly looked at the Hokage, almost afraid of the answer that the man was going to give him. "What made you change your mind about keeping me in the dark?" 

"Naruto-kun joined the Academy a month ago and every day, for the past month, he has been coming to me with tears about the teachers being mean to him and making him out to be a bad thing. No children play with him, no adult wants to even be near him and my ANBU apart from Inu and Hebi are all slacking in protecting Naruto-kun." Hiroki was feeling his gut clench and he had to grab a tight hold of his emotions as he waited for the rest of Hiruzen's words. "More than once I have found Naruto-kun laying beaten and bleeding in the middle of some alleyway and had it not been for the timely arrival of Hebi this evening, Naruto-kun wouldn't be here with us." 

Hiroki closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. 

"Thus I would like to ask a favour of you Hiroki-kun." Hiruzen levelled a look at his best, if not  _the_ best, Jounin in the ranks. "How would you like to take care of Minato's son? Teach him everything his father knew, tell him about Minato and Kushina, take him to visit the Uzushiogakure ruins and travel with him around the world until he turns twelve?" 

"I..." Hiroki felt the lump in his throat tighten as he looked at the sleeping child, his hands shaking as he curled them into fists. "I would love to Hokage-sama... But won't the council stop me from even approaching him?"

"They won't," Hiruzen reassured the man as he smiled softly. "They are only a council and should they try to they will find out why  _I_ am the Hokage of Konoha and not anyone else. I'm not the Professor for anything Hiroki-kun. It's time for me to remind them just who is in charge here." 

Hiroki laughed softly at the man before he turned his eyes towards the slumbering child, a soft smile on his face. 

"Ne, Minato, I don't know if I'll do good in raising your kid but I'll make sure to give him all the resource's he'll need. Just you wait, within time I'll make sure this kid will raise above you and any other Hokage. Watch over us... niisan." 

Hiruzen stared in sadness at the man opposite him. He had known he had made a mistake the moment he had let the council persuade him that saying the child was nothing more than just an orphan. He had known that he had hurt Kakashi and the kid had let him known each and every day but he knew, deep down, that Hiroki had suffered more than anyone else. After all, he not only lost his best friend, his brother in all but blood, but he had also been made to believe he had lost his only living link to Minato. 

Standing up, he walked towards Minato's picture and pushing the portrait to the side, he bit his thumb and swiped it across the invisible seal there that lit up the moment his blood came in contact and a secret safe opened up, sliding back to show the man the four scrolls hidden there. Taking all four, he pushed the portrait back in its place before he walked towards Hiroki and, placing the scroll's on the man's lap, he also placed a hand upon Hiroki's shoulder. 

"That's everything that Minato and Kushina left for Naruto-kun. Teach him everything Hiroki-kun and don't leave him in the dark." Hiruzen said softly when the grief-stricken man looked at him. "Tell him everything. Who his father is, who his mother is, who he is. Don't leave anything out. Take care of him Hiroki-kun." 

Nothing more was needed to be said as Hiruzen went back to his paperwork while also he vigilantly watched over the grieving Hiroki and the asleep Naruto. Tomorrow would come and with it would come change; but for now, in this four walled room, safe from prying eyes, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiroki Amataka and his two ANBU guards, Inu and Hebi, all grievied and made promises to their dead friends to protect and nurture Naruto. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think! :D   
> For now it will be just short chapters with Naruto's life up until he becomes a Genin!   
> After that they will be slightly longer.

 

 

 

"Hiroki-niichan!" The happy squeal was followed by a blond-haired missile throwing themselves at the chuckling man who was stood by the entrance of the Shinobi Academy. The man, Hiroki, was around six foot with long, red hair that he had pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, his eyes were a sky-blue colour and they were filled with warmth as they stared down at the child attached to his waist. 

"Hello Naruto-kun, did you have fun at the Academy?" The man questioned with a soft chuckle as he picked the six-year-old up, perching him on his hip. Naruto, despite being already six years old had no qualms about being treated like a toddler and loved it when his guardian did these little things for him. 

"I did!" The kid said with a wide grin on his face as he snuggled into Hiroki's warm embrace. "Shika taught me how to play Shogi, Kiba let me pet Akamaru, Shino showed me some bugs and Chouji shared his lunch with me today!" 

Hiroki blinked his eyes at that and looked down amused at the chibi attached to him, who was already growing sleepy by the way he was nodding off and trying hard to not close his eyes. "And it seems that you picked up your sleeping habits from Shikamaru-kun as well." The Nara heir was notoriously known for sleeping wherever and whenever, even in class, but from what Hiroki gathered from Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, the child had stopped sleeping in class lately and Hiroki was quite sure the reason was the blond he was currently holding. 

Naruto was naturally curious about everything and anything and he would bet all of his money that the Jinchuuriki was busy keeping Shikamaru awake by asking him a tonne of questions. 

"He's asleep I see." An amused laugh made Hiroki turn his head and face a beautiful woman of a very short stature, holding a black haired child in her own arms who was fast asleep as well. 

"I blame your son Yoshino-san," Hiroki said with a huff as he looked at Shikamaru before he turned his eyes towards Naruto. "He's a bad influence on Naru-chan." The only time Hiroki dared calling Naruto 'Naru-chan' was when the little hellion was either asleep or out of earshot. 

"I don't doubt that." Yoshino laughed softly as the two of them slowly started their trek from the Academy. "How is he holding up Hiroki-kun?" 

"He's doing better. Much better." Hiroki said with a sad sigh. "Still sleeps with me but I'm not surprised and he slowly started eating more than just ramen from Teuchi-san's shop." 

"How could they treat a child like that I shall never know," Yoshino said in disgusts as she led Hiroki to the Nara Clan compound where she proceeded to lead him to Shikamaru's room where the two of them laid their two burden's down on Shikamaru's bed and left the two sleeping children to drink some tea in the kitchen. "Shikaku had been ready to strangle the idiots at the council meeting that day when the Hokage informed them of his decision... Are the ROOT children still following you around?" 

"No." Hiroki shook his head. "I had a word with Danzou and demanded him to stop having his minion's trailing Naruto and I or I would slaughter them one by one. He was most displeased but he stopped ordering them from following us. He's a menace to this village but his ROOT shinobi are the best we have at doing the most dangerous missions." 

"You mean suicide missions," Yoshino said with a shake of her head as she placed a cup of tea in front of Hiroki before she sat down herself. "I'm just glad he hadn't gotten his claw's into the Nara children." 

"He may be an idiot but he's not stupid. Nara children are lazy and I have no doubt that he doesn't have the patience to deal with them." Hiroki said dryly which earned him a laugh from Yoshino, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"No, I daresay he doesn't have the patience." Yoshino murmured before the two of them lapsed into silence, the minutes ticking by as they drank their tea while they waited for the children to wake up. Which, Hiroki looked at the clock on the wall opposite him, shouldn't be long considering the fact that their naps weren't much longer than half an hour. 

* * *

It was a couple of hours later. after Hiroki had already took Naruto back home, when his ward appeared at his bedroom door with a blanket thrown around his body and holding a plush toy of a bear, his eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembling. 

"Naruto-kun?" Hiroki put down his book and patted the space beside him on the bed, scooting to the side so the child could join him. This wasn't the first time that Naruto came to him with teary eyes but it was the first time that he started bawling the moment he had gotten into the bed and thrown himself at Hiroki. 

Hiroki, a bit unsure at first, frowned as he looked at the sobbing child but did nothing more than place a hand on the child's head to stroke his hair soothingly and wait for Naruto to tell him whatever was bothering him. 

"Hiro-nii... Y-You won't leave me right?" The question made Hiroki startle as he looked down at Naruto who was looking up at him with tears running down his cheeks, making the man frown. 

"Of course I won't leave you Naruto-kun." The man soothed him. "Who told you that I would?"  

"The... The teachers at the Academy and some of the students." The six year old sniffled.  

"Well they're stupid." Hiroki huffed and held Naruto close to himself as he flung the covers over both of them, knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't be getting any more reading done that night. "I'll never leave you Naruto-kun. You're stuck with me now."  

Naruto giggled at that and snuggled into Hiroki's hold, his eyes slipping close. 

"I love you Hiroki-niichan." The child mumbled before sleep overtook him. 

"I love you too kid." Hiroki couldn't help but laugh softly as he leaned over to turn of the bed-side lamp next to the bed before he snuggled the child close and closed his own eyes, following Naruto into sleep's embrace.


End file.
